Talk:Nix
Conduit Power Suspects I suspect that Nix has the ability to make energy based constructs (such as tentacles made from something black), either that or hydrokinesis (based on an image of her in action). Whatever it is, it has a black liquid appearance attacking her enemies, that much I can detect. Vae Infectus 00:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Could someone remove the video My reson is that it is dead, check for yourself... Why am I not doing it? I want to explain my actions before doing it so someone doesn't mistake it for vandalism. Faction Leader? Hi, I would like to ask a question about Nix's trivia, and I'm asking it because I haven't finished InFamous 2, so I don't have all the info on it. Now, it says in Nix's trivia that, when compared to Sasha, they're both leaders of some faction in their respective games. Now, I looked up the Faction page, and it doesn't say anything about Nix leading any faction, and Nix's info box says she works solo other than working with Cole, so could someone explain to me why that's there? If it weren't for the fact I agree - she's VERY similar to Sasha, I'd remoeve all that trivia. Anyaway, yeah, she is a faction leader for a short while. Only a couple of missions, actually. Strangely, before the last mission she's no longer a faction leader, despite this, you can play evil side missions involving her, I'm gonna involve spoilers, so I'll just say involving her minions/troops/members. Anyway, it's only if you follow the evil path it gets obvious, otherwise therea re no true signs she was a faction leader, with exception of the lastmost missions. Alareiks 100% 08:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'd ask what faction she leads, but I've probably asked for more spoilers than I wanted and, besides that, I'm sure the factions page will get edited to involve Nix eventually, so thanks for the help (Edit: Forgot my signature).Pwndulquiorra 02:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Playable character Could Nix be considered as a playable character (in Fooling the Rebels)? SIMPLY to kill Betrand? I thought Nix wanted to kill Betrand because he was the one responsible for murdering her mother? I seriously doubt Nix wanted to kill him for fun. You can tell by her reaction after you kill him, that she was visibly upset (or angry, whatever). She had tears in her eyes and she spat at Betrand's corpse. If Nix wanted to kill him for no reason, then she wouldn't waste her time taking Cole to the crater where Betrand unleashed the Ray Sphere and killed all the humans including her mother, right? That's the one part of Nix's wikia page that I didn't understand. JKeil 21:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC)21:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC)21:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fire or Water hey I just got done playing imfamous 2 both the good and the bad (I HATTE THE BAD ENDING) But isn't Nix's power suppose to be Styx? Styx is a water like and comes from greek myths(If I not mistaken). it's just the way when you hit it with lightning, it's like when you hit the water with lightning. Since Kuo is Ice(light) I thought NIx is styx(dark). Am I wrong in anyway?